


Hey Arnold/Steven Universe Crossover Ficlets

by CoreyWW



Category: Hey Arnold!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Language, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: A series of ficlets with Steven Universe crossing over with Hey Arnold.





	1. "Orphan" (Arnold & Steven)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most crack thing I've done XD.
> 
> So I love both series and I had the idea to do a long-form crossover recently. That has yet to get off the ground, but in the process of thinking of it, I thought of a lot of fun interactions that I posted on my tumblr. They were fun enough that I thought of posting them here as well, so I hope you enjoy them.

“What happened to her?” Arnold asked looking at the painting of Rose.

Steven hung his head, almost guiltily.

“She’s … not around anymore,” Steven said.

Arnold understood right away. He felt a lump in his throat.

“Oh … I’m sorry.” Arnold paused. There was a sinking feeling in his chest as he said, “My parents are … well, I mean, I’ve never really been sure but…”

Steven looked up, eyes wide. Arnold knew he understood as well.

There were no tears, only a silence and a deep sigh from Arnold.

“… yeah …” he finally managed to say.


	2. Singing (Helga, Steven, Olga & Lila)

Steven strummed on his ukulele.   
  
“ _Life and death and love and birth  
and peace and war on the planet Earth._”  
  
Sitting next to him, Olga chimed in.  
  
“ _Is there anything that’s worth more–_ ”  
  
Then Lila joined in.  
  
“ _Is there anything that’s worth more~_ ”  
  
Then all three.  
  
“ _Is there anything that’s worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth_.”  
  
Helga was watching all three of them, her eye twitching.  
  
 _Well, this is hell_ , she realized. _T-this is my eternal punishment. This is it. Please stop._  
  
“Encore!” Olga said cheerfully. Steven started to play again.

_Evil aliens who are going to blow up our planet, please hurry and make this stop_ , Helga thought.


	3. One-Sided (Helga & Connie)

Connie flushed with anger.

“If you don’t stop being such a jerk, I’ll–”

“Oh, you’ll _what_ , bucko?!“ Helga said, pointing in Connie’s face.

This proved to be unwise because, as if by reflex, the moment Helga’s hand came close to Connie’s face, her hands clamped on Helga’s arm and hurled her over her shoulder.

Helga had just enough time for all the people she wronged in her life to flash before her eyes before her face connected with the floor.

Her vision when dark as she looked up at Connie, who’s former anger had melted away into concern. Her hands were over her mouth.

Helga’s head was killing her but just before she blacked out, she mumbled.

“Good… Answer…” Helga groaned.


End file.
